There have been a variety of cap designs produced over the years for sports-minded participants. Many of these caps are of the very popular baseball-type, having a crown and an attached brim or visor, the visor usually made of a cloth material having an intermediate stiffener of cardboard or other semi-rigid or rigid material. Caps of this type are readily distinguished from hats, which usually have a continuous brim encircling the crown. More recently, visors have been made available which eliminate the crown portion of the cap and visor and use a strap which is attached to the visor and encircles the head of the wearer to secure the visor to the wearer's head. Thus, there are a variety of means to secure a visor to the wearer's head. The elongated visor or brim on the baseball-type caps or other articles is essential to provide maximum protection from the sun to the face of the user. Although the foregoing are effective in reducing glare and shielding the eyes of the wearer, they are very susceptible to being blown off of the wearer's head. That is, whenever wind pressure or air resistance, which is generated beneath the visor, is of sufficient intensity to produce upper movement on the visor, the cap is blown from the wearer's head. Thus, when the intensity of the wind or resistance of the air is of a force sufficient to remove the cap, the wearer must either hold it on his head, or if possible, pull it on so tightly that it causes discomfort, or take it off and hold it.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,387, there is disclosed a visor cap in which the visor is provided with a series of transverse slats, with each slat provided with a vane which extends below the visor. Thus, a series of transverse slots are formed in the visor which form release vents for the wind pressure. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,995, the brim or visor is made of a flexible, open mesh material which is said to reduce the resistance to wind while still allowing the passage of filtered light. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,191, again, a visor cap is disclosed in which the visor is vented, thereby permitting a flow of air through the visor, precluding unintentional removal of the cap by wind currents.